role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman Great
Ultraman Great (ウルトラマンＧ（グレート）''Urutoraman Gurēto'') is a Ultra and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ultraman Great is a very heroic, tough and easygoing Ultra. He's always up for a challenge to fight against some evil monsters; but does it to protect the people of Earth, not for some sport. He likes to go out and explore the environment of Earth and he also has a strong dislike for pollution. History NOTE: This only details about events in the RPVerse Debut: Chicago Chaos To The Moon! Ultraman Great later flew to the Moon to assist Captain Ghidorah in defeating Lunaticks and Monster Mono. During the fight Monster Mono began to pummel Cpatain Ghidorah but before Monster Mono could strike Captain Ghidorah further however, Ultraman Great then appeared, flying in and shooting a finger beam against Monster Mono, creating a fiery explosion around him; Monster Mono then staggered back and regrouped with Lunaticks. As Captain Ghidorah fought against Lunaticks; Monster Mono and Ultraman Great proceeded to fight each other. Ultraman Great fired an energy blast against Monster Mono. Monster Mono rolled over and then got back up, firing electricity from his mouth at both Ultraman Great and Captain Ghidorah; following it up by hurling some moon rocks against Ultraman Great. Ultraman Great was hit by electric horn beams but then got back up in time to punch at the rock, destroying it. Monster Mono then began to hurl some more moon rocks against Ultraman Great. Captain Ghidorah saw what was going on and then transformed into his Ghidorah from; firing his gravity beams at Mono, before creating an earthquake with it's wings. As Captain Ghidorah fought against Monster Mono, then Lunaticks reappeared to attack Ultraman Great, blasting his eye bombs against him. Ultraman Great retaliated by shooting one of his finger beams against Lunaticks; to which Lunaticks then shot a a fireball against Ultraman Great. Ultraman Great saw the fireball coming quickly towards him and then created a Triangle Shield to block it. Ultraman Great then punched Lunaticks in the throat, to which Lunaticks then blew his poisonous gas at Ultraman Great. Ultraman Great staggered back from the gas, giving Lunaticks the time to punch Great in the gut. Captain Ghidorah then came in and shot his homing lightning bolt at Lunaticks, followed by Great shooting one of his finger beams against Lunaticks, creating a big explosion. Lunaticks looked over to see that Monster Mono was gone and then he decided to retreat as well, breaking the air and creating a red portal that he went into took off into. Afterwards, the portal closed and disappeared. With Lunaticks and Monster Mono now defeated, Ultraman Great then thanked Captain Ghidorah for his help and then turned around and flew away, his work there done. The Reign of Monster X Ultraman Great reappeared in New Jersey to assist Ultraman 80 in taking down Degunja and Gold Satan. Ultraman Great and Deguna got into a brief scuffle; which ended with Ultraman Great rapidly punching and kicking against Degunja and then picking him up, throwing him at Gold Satan, taking them down for a while. Ultraman Great then went over to help Ultraman 80 fight against Monster X. Ultraman 80 fired his shooting beam at Monster X to which Monster X then fired out his gravity bolts at 80, sending sparks flying. Ultraman 80 ran through the gravity bolts, sparks flying off near him but didn't care; he then leaped up and chopped at Monster X. Ultraman 80 and Ultraman Great then regrouped and both performed Ultra Knuckle and Great Punch against Monster X; Monster X blocked both blows, looking at the two, smashing his elbow into 80, following up with a roundhouse kick against Great. 80 followed it up by releasing a strong gust of wind from his left hand at Monster X. Monster X then blasted his gravity bolts on the two Ultras, primarily 80. Monster X slammed his elbow into the back of his head, turning to 80 and blasting him with multiple upon multiple bolts of gravity bolts; 80 was blasted, and then blasted back by using his Eye Shot at Monster X. As Monster X began to bombard the two Ultras some more; Ultraman 80 and Ultraman Great retaliated by both firing their Burning Plasma and Saxium Ray at Monster X at the same time, creating a big blast. But then--- Monster X transformed into Kaiser Ghidorah and began to brutally wail on the two Ultras. Despite their efforts, Kaiser Ghidorah continued to pummel the two and nearly eliminated 80 and Great, but then Father of Ultra came in to save 80 and Great. As Kamen Rider Genm and Father of Ultra continued to fight on Kaiser Ghidorah; 80 and Great did one more attack by flying up and combined flying punch attacks against Degunja, sending Degunja flying and crashing against many buildings, knocking him out unconscious and defeating him. Soon after Kaiser Ghidorah's defeat Father of Ultra then turned to both Ultraman Great and Ultraman 80 and used his Energy Beam to the two, healing the two Ultras. With that all done and out of the way, Father of Ultra, Ultraman Great and Ultraman 80 then flew up into the air and took off, the day being saved. Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Ultraman Great made a cameo in the RP where TripGoji watched as he (Ultraman Great), Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Joneus, Ultraman Powered and Ultraman 80 flew in the sky in a perfect order, with Ultraman Xenon leading them. Abilities & Techniques * Burning Plasma: 'Ultraman Great's signature move. Great pulls his arms apart in a vertical angle, and fires out two blue beams that can kill monsters in one blow. This can be charged for a much more powerful variation of the attack, which is red and fiery. It is possible to fire three shots in one fight. It is Great's strongest attack. * '''Finger Beam: '''A needle-like beam Great fires from his fingertips. * '''Double Finger Beam: '''The Finger Beam fired from ''both hands. * 'Magnum Beam: '''When needed, Great can block enemies' mist with his hand and deflect them back at their source using an invisible force field. * '''Magnum Shoot: '''By absorbing his enemies's fire breath or mist in his hands, Great can fire it back in ball form or exactly the same. This purifies foes of diseases like the Gudis virus or can cripple them. * '''Triangle Shield: '''Great can create a triangular shield with his hands and reflect whatever hits the shield. * '''Energy Blast: '''A variation of the Magnum Shoot, but absorbs energy directly. It can kill monsters in a few hits. * '''Dissolver: '''Atom smashing rays shot from the fist, used to destroy the corpse of a dead monster. * '''Disc Beam: '''Energy condensed and thrown in the shape of a disc. * '''Knuckle Bolt: '''Electric currents fired from the fist. * '''Star Beam: '''A cutting ray Great can shoot from his fingertips. * '''Palm Shooter: '''Great can shoot powerful energy balls from his palms. * '''Knuckle Shooter: '''Great can emit powerful energy balls from his knuckles. * '''Energy Beam: '''Great can emit powerful energy balls from his palms. * '''Double Great Slicer: '''Great can create a blade of energy from his hands that can slice through just about anything. * '''Arrow Beam: '''A beam fired from the position of firing an arrow. * '''Great Slicer: '''Great can enerate blade-like energy from the arm and cut through the enemy. He can fire from either the left or right arm. * '''Great Guard: ' In the third episode, Great used the defense technique which flies the destructive ray emitted by gel cadon with both arms. Even after that, Goddes (second form), UF-O, Shirarary's light technique is rebounding. * '''Perspective Ray: '''Great can look for hidden enemies with rays of light that emanate from both eyes. * '''Great Punch: '''Energy is put in Great's fist, and it pounces, it is intense punch. In addition to a straight punch which beats the enemy from the front, there are variations such as a hook punch which bends the elbow and hits from the side, and it used it for a number of enemies since the beginning Gudis. * '''Great Chop: '''A technique that collects energy on the right hand and cuts the copper pillar into two. * '''Great Kick: '''An intense kick that collects all the energy in the body on the right foot, jumps and drives into the enemy. * '''Great Shoot: '''Great grasps the enemies' neck and hold it. It can make fire on their neck. * '''Flight: Ultraman Great can fly at Mach 26. Weaknesses * Time Limit: Ultraman Great can only stay on Earth for three minutes. Trivia * Ultraman Great is the only main Ultra who does not have a traditional beam. * Ultraman Great is so far the only Australian Ultraman. * Ultraman Great is noticeably the first English-speaking Ultraman as well as being the first Ultra made outside of Japan and the first Ultraman in the Heisei era. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultras Category:Lawful Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:Earth Defender Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)